


Bid Time Return

by Liz_Eden



Category: Somewhere in Time (1980)
Genre: Continuations, Drama, F/M, Romance, Side Story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a inesperada partida de Richard, Elise descobre que estava esperando um filho dele. Seu maior sonho era que o filho viesse a conhecer o pai... Mas como superar a longa barreira que existia entre eles, o próprio tempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bid Time Return](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22923) by CarolineElizabethMorgan. 



**1912**

 

Elise estava devastada. O homem que ela amava simplesmente desapareceu. Estava tão confusa. Como ele pudera deixá-la assim? Agora ela não tinha ninguém. Jonathan havia partido com a companhia na noite anterior e Richard estava se sabia onde. Estava presa no Grand Hotel sem nenhum lugar para ir e ninguém para lhe amparar. De qualquer forma Richard havia partido e ela desejava poder ter ido com ele.

 

**Três anos depois, 1915**

 

Elise McKenna Collier Hayden jamais pensou que poderia amar de novo. Mas então conheceu William. Treze anos antes, Elise havia descoberto que estava esperando um bebê. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava grávida e sozinha. Mas como eu disse, então ela conheceu William. Ele era ótimo, esperto, bonito e não se importava que estivesse esperando o filho de outro homem. Ela não amava Will da mesma forma como amava Richard, mas Richard Jr. Precisava de um pai. Seis meses após ter conhecido Will, ele a pediu em casamento. Estava determinada a não esquecer Richard, mas aceitou pensando no bebê. Logo após se casarem, Elise explicou a Will que não poderia pertencer a nenhum outro homem. William entendeu que havia perdido a esposa para outro homem no último ano. Ambos concordaram em continuar casados, mas pensariam um no outro como irmão e irmã. Richard, claro, precisava de um pai. Richard Jr. estava com quase doze anos e meio, era saudável e se parecia demais com o pai.

 

**1979**

 

Richard Collier não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Tinha certeza de que havia conferido seus bolsos antes de partir. Tinha quase certeza. Elise McKenna foi o amor de sua vida. Ele sabia que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Ela era incrível. Quando se sentou na janela do seu quarto de hotel, tudo o que via era Elise. Tudo o que conseguia lembrar eram das poucas horas que haviam passado juntos. Isso ficava se repetindo em sua mente. Havia tentado voltar, mas a primeira viagem tinha exigido demais dele. Tudo o que mais desejava era ver Elise uma última vez, apenas para dizer adeus. Se pudesse abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer a ela que a amava uma última vez... No momento estava se lembrando da última vez em que a segurara nos seus braços. Foi logo depois de se amarem. Ela o fitou com seus lindos olhos castanhos e lhe disse que nunca queria sair de seu lado. Aquilo quase o levara às lágrimas, pois sabia o quanto ela o amava. Agora tudo aquilo não passavam de lembranças.

 

**Três anos depois, 1982**

 

Richard estava exausto. Honestamente sentia que não dormia há três anos. Ele sabia que deveria esquecê-la. Sabia que deveria tê-la esquecido há muito tempo atrás, mas ele não podia deixá-la, ainda não. Três anos antes, ele quase havia morrido. Estivera à beira da morte. Sabia que teria morrido e quase desejou isso, se não fosse por aquele maldito médico. Chegou lá na hora certa com o oxigênio para ele. Nesse momento estava lendo um papel que parecia ser um artigo que deixaram em sua mesa, então começou a ler:

William J. Hayden, de 96 anos, foi encontrado morto ontem em sua casa em Chicago. Hayden não aparentava ter qualquer ferida externa, então concluiu-se que morreu de velhice. A esposa de Hayden, Elise McKenna Collier Hayden, faleceu em 1979, tranquilamente, em sua casa. (A/NI Não se sabe de ela morreu na casa do Sr. Roberts ou em um quarto de hotel). Seu filho, Richard Collier II, de 69 anos, vive atualmente em Springfield em uma pequena cabana. M.T. Jensen.

“Oh Meu Deus!” pensou Richard. “Não acredito que Elise se casou! E ela teve um filho.”

O que ele não sabia era que seu filho estava olhando para ele naquele momento.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Disclaimer:** Em Algum Lugar do Passado pertence a Richard Matheson e Jannot Swarc. Eu não possuo nada, gostaria porém de poder mudar o final._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Baseado na história _Bid Time Return_ de Richard Matheson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota da autora:** _Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto. Escrevi este capítulo há dois anos atrás e o perdi enquanto limpava meu quarto. Eu também queria dizer que eu não sei a idade que Richard tinha neste filme, portanto eu direi que ele tinha 30, então em 1982 ele estaria com 33 anos._

**1982**

 

Richard Collier Jr. foi à caça. Aos 69 anos, era relativamente arriscado considerer que a pessoa que ele estava procurando fosse seu pai. Seu pai de 33 anos de idade. Agora Richard Jr. achou que essa ideia era totalmente absurda e insana e honestamente deveria deixar esse problema de lado, mas havia prometido à sua mãe, em seu leito de morte, que ele iria procurar pelo seu verdadeiro pai.

________________________________________

 

**1982**

 

Richard Collier estava confuso. Por que Elise daria seu nome ao filho que teve com outro homem? Será que ela havia feito isso para torturá-lo? Para lembrá-lo de que outra pessoa que não ele não poderia ter esvaziado os bolsos? Tudo o que ele queria era deitar em sua cama e voltar para ela. Mas sabia que não poderia. Ele sabia que o impacto provavelmente o mataria e para dizer a verdade, ele preferia estar morto do que sem Elise.

________________________________________

 

**1979**

 

Elise McKenna Collier Hayden contemplava a maneira com que contara ao filho sobre seu pai. Mas realmente, como você diz a seu filho que o pai é, na verdade, cerca de trinta anos mais jovem do que ele? Provavelmente deixaria de acreditar em sua mãe e diria que ela estava louca. Esta poderia ser uma difícil jornada, mas se ela permitir que Richard conheça o filho, valeria a pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Nota da autora:** Então, realmente peço desculpas pela história ser tão curta. Estou enfrentando um bloqueio sobre como mostrar Richard conhecendo o filho. Se alguém tiver alguma ideia, por favor deixe um review. Obrigada!_
> 
>  
> 
> CarolineElizabethLautner (Anteriormente WingardiumLeviosa007)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Nota da tradutora:** Agradeço à CarolineElizabethMorgan por me conceder a permissão para a tradução, que foi feita em 02 de Agosto de 2011. Muito obrigada mesmo! _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota da autora:** Sei que é estranho mas eu quis uma reviravolta na história.


End file.
